galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mint Blancmanche
is the 3rd member of the Moon Angel Troupe and pilots the Trick Master. She is the sole heiress to the immensely wealthy Blancmanche Company and was raised in an exquisite lifestyle. She notably possessed a second set of ears that gifted her (and her family) with uncanny ability of telepathy. Appearance Mint wears a slightly modified Angel Wing uniform which she keeps unbuttoned, showing off the blue dress she wears beneath it. Her uniform is sleeveless and she wears a matching part of gloves, black thigh-highs, and a large blue ribbon at her uniform's opening. Mint has a cleanly kept, light blue hair and has her telepathic, second set of "ears" that resemble that of rabbits. Mint noticeably does not grow taller in the time-skip but changes her attire after she retires from the military. She now wears a light-blue dress that covers her entire figure and wears a white shawl over the dress. She also adorns her second set of ears and the center of her dress with blue ribbons. History Early Life As the only child and heiress of Darno Blancmanche's business empire, Mint was groomed from childhood to succeed him in the enormous family business. With the immense amount of expectations put ahead of her and the fact that her father wouldn't allow her to choose her own path in life, Mint eventually ran away from home and enlisted into the military where she was chosen to assist research in the White Moon. Around that time, she was found compatible to an Emblem Frame and was inducted into the Angel Wing. Darno wasn't completely against her decision as having someone in the White Moon would result in having more information for the family business. At this point, Mint ceased communications with her family. Galaxy Angel With the Elsior being forced to flee Transbaal in the wake of Eonia's return, Mint was stationed to guard the Elsior along with Vanilla while Forte, Ranpha, and Milfeulle were ordered to escort their commander Luft Weizen's former students Tact Mayers and Lester Coolduras to the Elsior where the duo would take over command. Mint was not the most vocal in her opinion of their new commander but she had her share of doubts. After multiple skirmishes against Eonia's troops tailing them, the Elsior suffered from a shortage of supplies and Tact was given the choice in how they should proceed. Mint offered her help by requisitioning a private resupply order with her family connections. Mint accompanied Tact around the ship to catalog the scope of the diminishing resources and later assisted him with the negotiations. Around that time, news of Mint's presence on the Elsior was notified to her father who later sent a message to be delivered to her. Tact conversed with Mint about her circumstances as her previous statements suggested that she was not fond of her father's chosen future for her. Mint notes that she feels significantly less worried now that she has told someone of her burden and thanks Tact for listening. She describes Tact's priorities and his method as unorthodox and notes how his pattern of thought differed from most people she has encountered. Mint has a special encounter in Chapter 5 while the Elsior attempted to flee Sherry's fleet. Rumors of a ghost-like figure walking around the ship at night reach Tact's ears and upon his investigation one night, he runs into Mint dressed in her animal costume. Tact's rare showcase of desperation stirred Mint to attempt to cheer him up and Tact accepts her unique form of encouragement. Should Tact choose Mint as his partner for the ball, the two go out into the city for Mint to experience regular life as she had wanted after her sheltered upbringing. The two eat dinner and buy souvenirs before Mint picked out her clothes to wear at the ball. On the day of the celebration, Tact and Mint dance together where she expressed the most concern of how Tact will be reassigned. The party-goers hear a loud noise outside and find the planet under attack. Taking defensive maneuvers, Tact and the Elsior responds to the attacks and drives off the wave of invaders, only for the Black Moon to arrive and destroy an enormous portion of Rhome and Fargo. With the Emblem Frames generating their wings, the Angel Wing repel back an considerable portion of Eonia's fleets and upon observation from the engineering crew, the Elsior heads to Transbaal to reach the White Moon. En route to Transbaal, the Elsior scheduled one final resupply directly on the Blancmanche Company's homeplanet. In all other routes, Mint's father Darno himself would message Tact about his daughter where Tact could suggest that Mint's reluctance to see him was either due to her not wanting to see him or because she was shy. Choosing the former increases Darno's opinion on Tact's keen observation skills. In Mint's route however, Darno arranged for Mint to be stowed away on a supply ship and forcibly returned home. Tact searched the ship with the rest of the Angel Wing and eventually finds that Mint was taken by her father. Pleading Lester to give him a few minutes to sort this out, Tact pilots a shuttle to the planet's surface to personally meet with Mint's father. Tact lands in the Blancmanche's private estate and Darno invites him inside to offer him a deal: In exchange for his daughter's absolute safety back with her family, he offered him a large sum of money as well as a number of advanced satellites that could assist him in the war effort. Tact accepts the bribe but also mentions he will be taking Mint as well and affirms his stance that he will not leave without her. Tact's stubbornness and his clear bond with Mint impresses Darno after his multitude of attempts to goad Tact out of his house. Tact is also successful in conveying Mint's concerns as well and is partially able to restore family ties back into the household and Darno finally accepts that Mint has found someone worthwhile and allows her to leave. On the shuttle-ride back to the Elsior, Mint gifts Tact with a light kiss on the cheek. Before the battle with Eonia, Tact finds Mint in her room where she was trying to write a letter back home to her father. Having trouble putting her emotion to words, Tact immediately realizes her uncertainty for the fight to come and reassures her that everyone's strength and his own will protect her. After the final battle against Eonia where the Elsior and the Angel Wing went against the Black Moon, the Elsior became surrounded by a wave of enemy ships and loses communications. Mint responds first without any orders and releases all the fliers on the Trick Master to remove all obstacles barring the Elsior's path the Black Moon. In the epilogue, Mint leaves the Angel Wing and joins Tact in the Elsior's expeditionary fleet to the frontier. Moonlit Lovers After 6 months of relative peace, Tact, Mint, and the Elsior would return to active duty when they are attacked by the rumored "raider fleet" that were reported to operate in the outskirts of the empire. Vanilla and the newest member of the Angel Wing Karasuma Chitose would join them while reporting the other three members will rejoin them later. In the 6 months of peace, Tact and Mint had begun to communicate and comprehend each other with Mint's natural telepathy. A particularly exhausted Chitose's sleep ramblings and Tact's unfortunate presence to relay a message from Creta to her had Mint walking into a slightly compromising view of the two. Mint runs off while Chitose later apologized for her unsightly action. Tact tries to clear up the obvious misunderstanding going on but is unsuccessful in trying to make Mint willing to listen and tries to relay his thoughts out for her to read. Tact's attempts do not go well and Mint constantly runs away from him while saying that nothing was wrong. After an encounter with the raider fleet, the Elsior docked to resupply and Tact took this chance to ask Mint out for a small excursion to which she refused. An encounter with Chitose has her suggesting that Tact pick out a present for Mint to appeal to her and Chitose joins him in finding the right gift. The two visit multiple stores and Tact settles on a particular color of lipstick to gift Mint with, judging from the color she mentioned she admired during their time together. Mint once again takes Chitose and Tact's outing as suspicious and refuses to listen to him. Vanilla directed Tact to the Infirmary where Cera informed him that Mint's mind-reading ability is somehow being inhibited and Tact decided to settle things straight and confronted Mint her room. Mint admits to her fault for not sharing this information and Tact clears up the misunderstanding that Mint thought he had with Chitose. Afterwards, the Angel Wing reunite to confront the raider fleet at its base, only to be confronted with the supercarrier O-Gaub and the true mastermind behind the attacks being Nefuria. In the desperate scramble to escape, the Elsior is given coordinates for an escape by an unknown source. After getting to safety, the source happened to be the intact core of the Black Moon with its administrator, Noa, inside. Initially unwilling to cooperate with nobody but the White Moon's administrator, Mint's array of circling questions help Noa realize that her hostility toward them will amount to nothing compared to the potential chance of success against the enemy if she does cooperate. On the White Moon, Noa utilizes the newly found Unit 07 and Field Canceler to organize the plan of attack against Nefuria's fleet. Noa determines that two people will board the Unit 07 equipped with both the Field Canceler and the Chrono Break Cannon to confront the O-Gaub. With Mint's parameters being at its peak, she is told. unbeknownst to Tact, to find another suitable pilot that will sync well with her. Tact is worried with Mint's constant avoidance of him again and one day wakes up to find the lipstick he bought her on his desk. Tact eventually learns of Mint's role in the assault and comes up with the idea to have him be the secondary pilot. Promising to each other that they will return alive, the mission is successful and a short peace returns to the empire once again before more of Nefuria's kind arrive. Eternal Lovers 3 months after Nefuria's invasion, the Elsior was sent out once more into the outskirts of the empire's territory to scout out for potential attacks. With Tact's workload increasing than ever before, Mint and Tact both found little time to be together. Even when they did, Tact would spend his time taking naps and generally relaxing. Their time apart would increase when the Elsior rescues the EDEN siblings of Wein and Lushati, increasing the amount of administrative work for Tact as well as increasing the frequency of attacks. With Tact constantly being called away for work and with his constant run-ins with Lushati, Mint became fearful that Tact had lost interest in the relationship. When Wein shows his true colors and the Trick Master is sabotaged, Tact is forced to shoot it down to prevent it from falling into enemy hands. While no serious injury comes to Mint, Tact is wrought with guilt in hurting her and for a short duration, Mint is transferred to the White Moon for more treatment. When the Elsior returns from its less than successful pursuit, the Angel Wing and Tact are told by Noa that Mint has recovered. The team rejoices in her return but everyone began to hear her voice from far away but quickly dismiss it to see her. Tact entered her room last and immediately, everyone began to hear Mint's voice again. Noa explains that Mint's previous doubts on Tact along with Wein's meddling of the H.A.L.O System had manifested through Mint's exclusive telepathy turning into broadcasting her own thoughts. With preparations to liberate Juno underway, Mint's room was reinforced with more psychic inhibitors that stopped her thoughts from reaching everyone else in the ship. With the majority of his worked finished, Tact sought to cure Mint of her issues before they reached Juno for front line combat. Understandably, Mint did not leave her room for a while and the Angel Wing attempted to have her exit. Tact is given access where she empathized with how everyone else felt when their thoughts were laid bare for her to read. The Elsior hurriedly prepares to depart when wiretaps are found on the Bridge and during the trip, Tact begins to hear Mint's thoughts. He finds that the rest of the Angel Wing are hearing her thoughts as well and heard that she planned on taking off with the Trick Master to avoid more people hearing her innermost thoughts. The Angel Wing split up to capture her but they all fail and during each of their encounters, hear what Mint thinks about them. With the rest of the team's failure, Tact overhears Mint's thoughts where she decides to rest for a bit and sleep in the one place she feels the most relaxed. Tact pinpoints her location in his room and finds her there where after a short argument, she falls unconscious. Mint's physical exhaustion in evading capture and her mental exhaustion from trying to inhibit her thoughts understandably has her unconscious with little signs of waking up. Tact declares that he knows a surefire way to confront her problems and enters the Hangar to order Almo to redirect control of the ship's PA system. Tact preemptively apologizes to Lester before he yells at the top of his lungs of how much he loves Mint, shocking the Bridge crew and having Mint rush to the Bridge to stop him. With Mint finally in their reach, the Angel Wing stop by the Bridge to have their own turn in expressing how they feel about her. To Mint's surprise, her teammates only bring up smaller annoyances they have with Mint and she figures out that the petty thoughts she had of others didn't matter to them. Tact then requests that she makes her feelings for him clearer and with her fully intent on speaking her mind, the team fail to hear her thoughts. Before combat began on Juno, Mint acquired everyone's attention when she herself broadcasted a message where she declared her devotion to Tact to anyone who could hear her. After Juno is liberated from the Val-Fasq, the administration decides to throw a celebratory party in honor of this momentous occasion. Before the day of the party, Tact and Mint's interactions were mostly sarcastic and low-key compared to the intensity of their confessions a few days prior. Mint once again avoided Tact for the time being and at the day of the celebration, Tact found her missing. Tact leaves the party to find her and encounters Lester in another event hall where the latter reports that a few explosives went off before the celebration. Tact begins to hear Mint's thoughts again and he is able to find her in the rubble of the ruined event hall where her avoidance of Tact led her to be negligent about the party's exact location. Mint simply explains that she was at a loss how to proceed after their outgoing confessions to each other. En route to Val-Rundal, Tact and Mint would chat in the Convenience Store about Mint's large order of sweets. Later that same night, the two meet again in the park where Tact explains that he wishes to save the Val-Fasq instead of destroying them. With Wein's change of heart that show hope for the Val-Fasq themselves to change, the two vow to save them after Gern's defeat. Tact relaxes with Mint and stargazed before they left for their rooms. When Gern's vessel began to crumble away, the Chrono Quake Bomb is launched and the Trick Master returns to the Elsior where Tact says his farewell to the Bridge crew as he heads to the Hangar to employ the tactic that Noa had suggested. Mint and Tact move past the other Emblem Frames the reach the bomb and using the full power of the H.A.L.O System, brings the bomb and its devastating effects to "Another Space". However, the two are saved when Noa is able to pull the two back and the couple return "home" with the Angel Wing, the White Moon, and the Elsior waiting for them. In the ending, Mint and Tact enjoy are seen relaxing in their vacation. Galaxy Angel II When the Elsior crossed through the Chrono Gate near Juno to access ABSOLUTE and the Central Globe, Mint was present on the Elsior in the search for inhabited civilizations through the many Chrono Gates. When the universe of NEUE was discovered, she joined the Elsior in the first survey mission of the newly discovered, surviving civilization. With the discovery of new Emblem Frames and the construction of the Luxiole underway, the Moon Angel Wing was formally disbanded and its members went off to pursue their careers to help the new universe. Mint retired from military service to live up to her father's expectations and became the branch manager for her family company's new operations in the NEUE Universe. Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira Mint is encountered in Chapter 3 where the Luxiole attempted to respond to Forte's threatening broadcast by heading back to Seldar but was forced to resupply after Tact's negligent paperwork took its toll on the ship's provisions. Tact contacted Mint on a private channel to ask for a quick resupply and she agreed to send over a ship to assist them. Prior to this encounter, Mint was contacted by the self-proclaimed treasure hunter, Anise Azeat where she asked for a loan on a civilian ship. Mint had her suspicions but upon pulling up Anise's file, found out that she hailed from an actual treasure hunting organization. The civilian ship Anise had loaned was used to intercept the Luxiole at its designated coordinates for resupply and Anise infiltrated the Luxiole and made off with the Braveheart. The actual supply ship Mint sent drives out a few moments later and Tact is contacted to find Mint herself aboard the ship. Tact invited her over to go over what just happened and she apologized as Anise's actions were technically her fault. Seeing how Anise committed an act of piracy, she shared her client information regarding Anise's location to the Luxiole before the ship moved out again. Mint took slight curiosity to Kazuya's ownership of the telepathic fur but decided to trust in Tact's decisions to give it to him. After the Luxiole rescued Anise from a deal gone awry with Dieta, Anise was brought to the Luxiole where finding Mint, begged to loan her another ship to pay off debt. Mint and Tact had something else in mind where they considered Anise's ownership of an Emblem Frame, her skills, and her wits and suggested (rather forced her) to temporarily join the Angel Wing to pay off her debt. Once Anise reluctantly accepted her fate, Mint decided to depart from the Luxiole while she had wished to stay to see how Forte's actions would play out. Mint shared her reunion scene with Tact here before she boarded her shuttle. Mint is seen again in Chapter 6 where her company's enormous Department Ship provided the Luxiole's second resupply and the Angel Wing were allowed to take a small vacation through it before they headed toward Seldar. When a small contingent of enemy ships were spotted nearing the ship, Anise's Emblem Frame was the only one available to sortie upon her insistence that it wouldn't undergo full maintenance. Anise veered toward Mint and demanded the nullification of her contract and debt in exchange for the department ship's safety to which Mint accepted. Mint along with the other members of the Moon Angel Wing minus Chitose reunite and rescue Milfie in the Central Globe. They rejoin Chitose on the Elsior and pilot their old Emblem Frames to assist the Rune Angel Wing in fighting Verel and his remaining fleets. In Anise's ending, Mint showed up again to hand another bill to Anise after the latter broke one of the machines in the Recreation Room (The Luxiole's convenience store and the property in the Recreation Room belonged to her company). Mugen Kairo no Kagi Mint is seen early in either a flashback if she was chosen as Tact's chosen Angel or in a montage if she was not. Tact explained that Mint is still working as her company's branch manager and has had little time to visit. Mint is encountered by Kazuya in all routes in Chapter 8 after the battle against The Three Marquis at Seldar where she was apparently stuck there for the entirety of the incident. With Kazuya coming back from a small meeting regarding their next course of action, Mint learns through her telepathy on what occurred and stated that the Luxiole will have her full support if they needed any assistance. Mint understandably made an appearance in Anise's route where her department ship's event hall was used to pit Kazuya and Roselle against each other for Anise. This event was engineered by Coco and upon arriving in the event hall to see for herself, Mint discovered what Coco's true intentions were and jokingly called her a "bully". Eigou Kaiki no Toki Mint is present on Juno along with the rest of the Angel Wing to join Tact in celebration of the 5th anniversary of EDEN's liberation from the Val-Fasq and joins the Elsior's crew again for a commemorative flight around the system. She appears with the Elsior and the Angel Wing in Val-Rundal to assist the Rune Angel Wing combat the invading Will fleet and fends off the wave of ships. She boards the Luxiole when Tact and Coco agree to sacrifice the Elsior and its Emblem Frames to counteract the black hole about to form near the Val-Fasq homeworld. If she was Tact's chosen Angel, the two would press the detonation trigger themselves, saying goodbye to their flagship and Emblem Frame. On the Luxiole, Mint is encountered in the Recreation Room gambling against Anise. The latter would demand Kazuya to help her cheat against Mint but no matter what Kazuya chooses, Anise will lose against her. Later, she is found in the Infirmary drinking coffee with Chitose, Kahlua, Cera, Mordent, and Lily. After the visit to Transbaal, Tact decides to have the Luxiole drop off the Elsior's crew in the Central Globe on the trip to NEUE. Tact decides to have a "hand off" from the seniors to their successors and Mint advised Anise to be careful. Mint is seen again onboard the "successor model" to the Elsior where she was reinstated as a Major in the military. Mint is last seen during the final battle where her vessel appear inside ABSOLUTE along with the rest of the Moon Angel Wing's flagships to confront the Will's flagship with the Rune Angel Wing. Personality By outward appearances and mannerisms, Mint shows very clearly of her illustrious upbringing and carries herself with the air of nobility. While she personally may not have liked it, her father's expectations have made her naturally adept at managing people and resources. Sheltered for most of her life, Mint had a tough time empathizing with others and coupled with the ability of reading minds, she was able to access the thoughts of others whether she liked it or not. This led to her reluctance in socializing with others and made her somewhat of a cynic as she could easily understand how others felt about her. With her family expecting her to be a high-class lady and with the unconditional respect she was given by her status, Mint had very little time to express her honest opinions to anyone. In her innermost desires and thoughts, Mint had very little time to be a child and while she indeed hated being treated like one due to her short stature, most of the things she enjoyed could be considered "childish". She enjoyed candy and a various assortment and sweets and her most secretive hobby was to dress up in animal costumes. Mint's regular attitude was still heavily influenced with the touch of high-class sophistication and spoke with a very dignified and rational tone. However, Mint was not completely above using her mental abilities to lightly fool others and her light remark on others usually came with a sarcastic intonation. Even with her somewhat "uppity" demeanor, Mint's rationality and calm composure proved a valuable asset to the Angel Wing's judgement. Comparatively speaking, until Chitose joined their ranks, Mint and Forte usually proved to be the voice of reason but even Forte had her moments of wanting to smash through oppositions. Much like her dual nature of keeping her high-class image conflicting with her "childish" preferences, Mint's attitude when she was upset or bothered usually involved her covering the fact that she was disturbed and acted as if nothing was wrong. This reluctance, rather inexperience, in showing how she truly feels was an issue that is addressed in her routes. Mint's inexperience with honest feelings and Tact's unique viewpoints were the main draw to her routes. Mint despised those treated her differently because of her status and Tact's genuine approach to know more about her was something Mint never expected and something she began to cherish. Like most of the other heroines, Mint was easily embarrassed and preferred to silently show her affection through her telepathic ability over saying things out in the open. However, with her weakness being to share her honest opinions, Tact found it a hurdle to break through her shell more than once but became noticeably easier the more he had to. Tact's involvement in her life quickly repaired her relationship with her family and made her more honest in her expressing her intentions. With age and experience, Mint proved a skillful businesswoman as she adapted quickly to her chosen environment and her cutthroat shrewdness to her clients garnered her much fear from Anise, who would instantly lose her composure upon hearing Mint's voice. Other Media Anime Mint Blancmanche is a young blue-haired girl of 16. Hailing from the wealthy Blancmanche family, she is prim and proper, albeit snobbish. She is notable for having a pair of rabbit ears above her human ears, a trait shared by her entire family and the family pet. They can move depending on her emotions and can flap rapidly for flight. Although generally considered real, they were shown to most likely be fake in the third season, after an ordeal with a duck helmet completely removed her hair and rabbit ears, while leaving her real ears attached.. Mint has an obsession for cosplay, especially full-body animal suits or kigurumi. As a hobby, she would wear costumes seemingly for the sake of wearing costumes. She is very quiet with her interest and most people are unaware that she loves costumes this much. She seems to keep this as a secret, hoarding her collection in a vault in her room and once even allowed the other Angels to die before they saw her in costume (they survived). Nevertheless, she has on occasion worn or expressed unusual interest in costumes in front of others without as much as an odd look. Coming from a prominent family, Mint shows a very polite demeanor and is calm and graceful in speech. She exhibits a genius intelligence, showing apitude in military tactics and coming up with clever ways to solve problems. However, being smarter than others, she can come off as arrogant and can be very self-serving. Worse still are her sadistic and murderous tendencies, as she has on occasion attempted to harm, kill, or otherwise inconvenience others for personal benefit. At age 20, Mint is getting more involved in her family business, though she may still be with the military since she still wears her uniform. Her most notable client, Anise Azeat, owes her a large deal of money and was forced into the Angels to pay the debt. She appears to delight in scaring Anise, who deathly afraid of her. Manga A member of the Angel Troupe with telepathic powers, which caused her to have a hard time trusting other people like Takuto. She loves cosplaying, tea, artificially flavored sweets. In one part of the manga, she goes on a solo mission to search for the fake Takuto roaming around the ship. When she finally finds it, she is overpowered by it, but thanks to Takuto, no harm was done. Mint then learns to trust Takuto when they have a little talk while stargazing with the other angels. Gallery Mint_247.jpg|Eternal Lovers Wallpaper Mint_44.jpg|Mint Anime Concept Art Mint_45.jpg|Mint Anime Concept Art 2 Mint_46.jpg|Mint Anime Concept Art 3 Mint Blancmanche.jpg|Mint Anime Concept Art 4 Mint.png Behind-the-scenes *Mint's Japanese voice actor is Miyuki Sawashiro, she is played by Marie Ono in the musicals and her English voice actress is Nicole Bouma. *Mint's first name comes from the herb mint, and her last name from the dessert blancmange. *The fact she doesn't grow any taller in the timeskip between EL and ZRnT makes her the shortest Moon Angel as Vanilla (who was 13 in the first trilogy and hit a growth spurt in the timeskip) becomes taller than her. In fact, with enough time after the Will's defeat even Natsume (11 in the second trilogy) has a chance at outgrowing Mint height-wise. Category:Emblem Frame Pilots Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Transbaal Empire Armed Forces personnel Category:EDEN Armed Forces personnel Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Moon Angel Troupe members Category:Female Characters Category:Elsior Crewmembers